When Woody Met Andy
by Reeves3
Summary: Title says it all really. This is the day Sheriff Woody meets his new owner Andy Davis. Just a small oneshot, hope you enjoy it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: So I was writing Harry Potter when another Toy Story fic idea popped into my mind and I wanted to get this down. I wrote it in about an hour and I'm pretty pleased with it. **

**The name Laurie is the first name of the voice actress that does Andy's mother in the films. **

**Enjoy!**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

The day his wife, Laurie Davis, went into labour she had been at her mother's while Jonathan Davis was rummaging through the attic for his most prized possession. His own father had given him it when he was a young boy and now that he was going to be a father himself, he wanted to pass it on to his son or daughter.

He searched inside the boxes and if he couldn't find it, he threw the box over his shoulder so it landed with a thump behind him.

"Where are you?" Jonathan whispered. Downstairs he could hear the house phone ringing but he was to busy to run down and answer it. In the corner of the attic Jonathan spotted a box sitting alone and he rushed towards it, this was the final box in the attic. If it wasn't in here, he didn't know where else it would be. The box had only been up here for a month, as that was when him and his wife had moved into there new house. He ripped off the tape and pulled apart the lid and grinned.

His Sheriff Woody doll stared up at him, with a smile on his face.

"Found you. I knew I had put you up here somewhere!" said Jonathan. He picked up Woody and brushed off the dust that had started to build up on his clothes and face. A vibration in his pocked made Jonathan reach out his mobile phone and he saw his wife was ringing him. He answered the phone.

"Hey sweet cheeks-,"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I've been at the hospital for an hour now in labour and you're not here! I've been ringing the phone for ages, why didn't you answer it!" shouted Laurie.

"I'm sorry Laur, I'll be there in heartbeat!" said Jonathan. He heard his wife scream as she passed a contraction, when she stopped screaming she breathed heavily down the phone.

"You better be, because our child is coming soon," she said. The phone went dead and Jonathan raced down the attic steps and down the staircase and ran out the door without bothering to lock it. All the while he kept Woody in his hands. He then ran back inside the house to get the car keys, and he locked the front door and practically dived into the driver's seat, after opening the car door. He grabbed the seat-belt and pulled to hard so it wouldn't go anywhere.

"Come on!" he complained. Lying on the passenger seat was Woody; Jonathan looked at him and sat him up.

"Your right, I need to be calm. For Laurie," breathed Jonathan after taking some deep breaths. He pulled the seat-belt lightly this time and he clicked it in, then he started the car and he was off. It took thirty minutes to drive to the hospital and he parked the car quickly and ran to the building, with Woody clutched in his hand. By the entrance was Laurie's father, keeping a look out for him.

"There you are Jonny boy, wondered if you were going to show up!" said Hank.

"Believe me Hank, this is a day that I'm not going to miss!" said Jonathan. Hank smiled and led him to Laurie room, when Jonathan entered the room he rushed to his wife's side as the midwife and nurse were at the bottom of the bed, urging Mrs Davis to push.

"Oh Jonathan you're here! The baby's coming," cried Laurie. Jonathan smiled and held his wife's hand, after placing Woody on the chair, and she smiled up at him.

"One more big push now," said the midwife. Laurie sat up and pushed with all her might and soon the sound of a crying baby filled the room. Jonathan looked and saw the midwife holding up there child. It was a boy. Two smiled widened on the parents faces and they stared at each other with tears in there eyes, as the midwife and nurse cleared up there son.

"Laurie it's a boy," said Jonathan.

"I know, it was lucky we painted the room light blue eh," said Laurie. Jonathan grinned. Of all the things to say and she says that. The midwife brought over there son and Laurie held him gently in her arms, the midwife and nurse left to give the family some private time. Jonathan leaned over and gazed at his son, feeling like the proudest man on Earth.

"What are we going to name him?" he asked, gently. There sons eyes opened and the small blue ones gazed up at his parents.

"I don't know," said Laurie. "The list is at home, did you bring it?" Jonathan shook his head.

"Don't worry, we'll name him later," he said. Laurie smiled and brushed her fingers lightly against the light brown hairs on her sons head. Jonathan turned around and picked up Woody off the seat and held him above his son.

"This is Woody, my son. He belonged to me when I was a little boy, my dad gave him to me and now I'm going to give him to you. He's the bravest, loyalist and honest cowboy ever and he looked after me and I looked after him. Now it's his turn to look after you, and when you're older you'll look after him and play with him. It's his duty as a Sheriff to take care of people you see. I know if my dad was alive today he would have wanted to give Woody to you, so he's yours now son," said Jonathan. He pulled the pull string on Woody's back.

"_You're my favourite deputy!" _said Woody's voice box. The baby reached up and grabbed Woody's dangling arm and made a gargled sound. A tear slipped down Jonathan's cheek and he quickly wiped it away. Laurie was smiling at him and then she suddenly gasped.

"John, that's what we can call him. We can name him after your father," said Laurie. Jonathan stared at her.

"You want to name him after my dad?" he asked. Laurie nodded her head and she gently handed there son to Jonathan, Woody was left on the bed. Jonathan smiled at his son.

"Andy," was all he said. The parents were to busy gazing at there son to notice Woody's eyes look up at the baby, as a bigger smile stretched across his face.

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought.**

**Reeves3. **


End file.
